Family Jewels
by Kaji126
Summary: Sarah McCallum is put unto the care of the BAU since her family is being threatened. Reid was her childhood friend, and something about her makes Hotch want to think of her as his own's daughter. As the story goes Sarah and Reid's relationship turns to...


_I do not own Criminal minds…… Characters have no relation to anyone. Made-up_

_Time Set: Haley and Jack died. Hotch is still trying to get over it. Gideon was still part of the team, he never left._

_**Chapter 1 Sarah McCallum**_

Another day at the BAU…..

"Hey Reid who's in the photograph?" Morgan asked. Reid snapped out of his thoughts and hid the photo inside his drawer.

"What?" Reid asked.

"You've been staring at the photo for almost half an hour" JJ said.

"Nothing it was just a friend from college" Reid replied.

"Girl?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah."

"How long haven't you seen her?" Morgan asked.

"We were friends since high school then she moved here to Washington, her father is currently a member of the parliament" Reid replied.

"You graduated at the age of 15 in high school so what's the age gap?" JJ asked.

"She's a genius too, we skipped grades."

"Why didn't you ever tell us? Did you try to contact her?" Prentiss asked.

"No, she doesn't know I'm here."

"You should contact her you know. I'd like to meet her" Morgan said. Just then Hotch an Gideon approached them….

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"What?" JJ asked.

"The director asked us to meet her here" Gideon said.

"There she is" Morgan said looking through the glass entrance door.

"But who is she with?" Prentiss asked, and they all looked, they saw a brunette girl with green eyes and a man talking to her and the director.

"Sarah" Reid said standing up.

"Who is she?" Gideon asked.

"Wait was she the girl you were talking about a while ago?" JJ asked.

"Yeah" Reid replied.

"Any idea why she's here?" Hotch asked.

"No." Reid said, and they saw the man kiss Sarah on the forehead and left her with the director. She then wiped away her tears and faced the director. The director nodded and headed towards the team. Reid's eye remained fixed on Sarah, who was still outside trying to wipe away her tears. Before anyone could say anything…

"Her name's Sarah McCallum, she's going to be part of the team at the meantime as well as the person you need to look after" the director said.

"The newest person in our team?" Prentiss asked.

"She's just a kid" Gideon said.

"Don't judge her by her age. I can assure you she is capable of being a profiler, am I right Agent Reid?" the director asked.

"Yes" was all Reid could say.

"Why does she need our protection though?" Morgan asked.

"Her father, Sen. David McCallum, recently received several death threats pertaining to him and his family. He figured handing her daughter under BAU's protection would help keep her safe. His wife chose to stay with him" the director explained.

"Why did Sarah agree to this plan if her mother chose not to come?" Gideon asked.

"She did not agree to this plan, she wasn't given any choice. She was forced to come. Anyway if you need to solve any cases you can ask her to help you out" the director said.

"Where will she stay for the meantime?" Hotch asked.

"At the BAU, since we don't use the conference room 2 very much, I figured she could make it her room until this is all over. Her father's best friend, Sen. George Hathaway will come to drop off the rest of the things she'll need" the director replied.

"Why not her father?" Prentiss asked.

"She's not close with her parents" the director said as Sarah entered the office, with a smile on her face.

"Sarah, this is the team. SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Gideon, JJ, Morgan, Prentiss and of course…"

"Hey Reid" Sarah said with a smile.

"Het Sarah, it's been a while" Reid said with a smile. Everyone were watching the two of them hiding their grins, except Strauss.

"Sarah, your I.D is still being processed, but don't worry you can get it by tonight."

"It's okay. I'm sure you're all busy, I don't want to trouble anyone" Sarah said humbly.

"Okay. As you already know you're part of the team now, so you need to follow all orders given to you by SSA Hotchner and SSA Gideon."

"Okay" Sarah replied.

"I mean it Sarah, I heard from your father you're not so good at following instructions."

"I won't cause anyone trouble, I swear. Besides he doesn't even know me that well."

"Very well, if you need me I'll be in my office" Strauss said and went up to her office.

"Scary and strict" Sarah commented.

"You'll get used to it baby girl" Morgan said.

"Is she always like that?" Sarah asked.

"Pretty much" Prentiss said.

"Anyway welcome to the team Sarah" JJ welcomed.

"Thanks" Sarah said with a smile.

"I think you should go rest up for a while, Reid go with her" Hotch instructed.

"No that's okay you can go back to work I don't want to trouble anyone" Sarah said.

"We're not working on any cases right now, s don't worry" Reid said.

"Sarah if you need anything you can come to any of us okay" Gideon said.

"Okay thanks" Sarah said and left with Reid, both headed to conference room 2.

"She's tough" Prentiss said.

"Or pretending to be" Morgan added.

"There's one thing we know for sure" Hotch said.

"What's that?" JJ asked.

"She's the type of girl who relies on herself too much. Not wanting to trouble anyone and facing everything herself" Gideon said.

"That's why we need to keep a good eye on her" Hotch said.

_So that's it for now. Comments and suggestions are appreciated very much. Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic ^_^_


End file.
